Enuma Elis
About *This creation myth tells the story of how Earth and the sky were formed, how humans came to be, and the events that took place before they existed. *It also describes who organized the planets, created the calendar, regulated celestial bodies, etc. List of Gods (Based on Summary from Wiki) *Apsu: Tiamat's first husband, is killed by Ea after Tiamat warns Ea that Apsu was planning to kill the younger gods. Apsu represents fresh water. *Tiamat: Apsu's wife and later the wife of Kingu. Tiamat is killed by Marduk after she created eleven monsters to make Kingu ruler of the gods as revenge for the death of Apsu. Tiammat represents oceanic waters and is a very important God. Tiamat's importance lies in the fact that all the other Gods lived inside Tiamat's body. Tiamat after her death becomes the Earth and the skies. *Ea: The husband of Damkina and father of Marduk he killed Apsu after he was alerted by Tiamat that Apsu was going to kill his brothers. *Younger Gods: The very loud and annoying brothers of Ea, they were to be killed by Apsu but Ea saved them after Tiamat warned Ea about Apsu's plans to murder the Younger Gods. *Damkina: The wife of Ea and the mother of Marduk. *Marduk: The son of Damkina and Ea and the God who killed Tiamat after she had raised Kingu to become ruler of the gods with her monsters and killed Kingu. He is the most powerful of the Gods and is even more powerful than his father Ea. Marduk has the ability to control the wind. *Kingu: Second husband of Tiamat and temporarily ruler of the Gods thanks to the eleven monsters forged by Tiamat. List of Elders (Based on Summary from Wiki) *Mummu: An elder over the gods who was shut out by Ea for agreeing with Apsu's plan to kill the Younger Gods. The Creation Myth (Based off of a Summary from Wiki ) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/En%C3%BBma_Eli%C5%A1 *The Younger Gods were so loud and annoying they kept all the other gods awake. *Apsu wanted to kill the Younger Gods so that the Gods could sleep and Mummu agreed with him. *Tiamat didn't want the Younger Gods to be killed so she warned Ea, who at the time was the most powerful of the gods, of Apsus's plans. *Ea shut out Mummu for her agreeing with Apsu. *Ea after shutting out Mummu put Apsu into a coma before killing him. *Ea becomes leader of the Gods. *Ea married Damkina and had a son named Marduk who was more powerful than Ea and had the ability to control the wind. *Tiamat marries Kingu. *Marduk would make tornadoes that would keep all the Gods awake and once again the sleepless Gods began planning. *The God's convince Tiamat to take revenge for the death of her first husband. *Tiamat creates eleven monsters take away Ea's control of the Gods and makes Kingu leader of the Gods. *Ea is not strong enough to fight off the monsters and simply has to give up his rule. *None of the God's are able to defeat the eleven monsters, the only God that at the time didn't try was Marduk. *Marduk makes a deal with the other Gods, if he defeats the eleven monsters and becomes leader of the Gods no other God may become leader after him and he will forever be the leader of the Gods. *Marduk now the Champion of the Gods using his incredible ability to control the winds rips Tiamat in half. *Tiamats two halfs become the Earth and the skies. *Marduk then created the calendar, organized the planets and stars, and regulates the moons, the sun, and the weather. *Gods who pledged allegiance to Tiamat became the slaves of Kingu on Earth. *Marduk slays Kingu and uses the blood of Kingu to create man, so that humans could be the workers of the Gods. The JCU Summary http://www.jcu.edu/bible/200/Readings/EnumaElish.htm *The JCU website has a different summary of events that is similar but almost completely different in some aspects. *In the JCU version Aspu and Tiamat are literally bodies of water and do not represent bodies water. *Aspu is a male fresh water ocean and Tiamat is a female salt water ocean. *The two bodies of water came together and from their fusion created the Gods. *Younger gods were created through the sexual mating of the Gods created through the fusion of Aspu and Tiamat. *The Younger Gods annoyed Aspu ruining his tranquility and Aspu made plans to kill the Younger Gods. *In this version there is no elder Mummu, Aspu doesn't warn Ea, and Ea is not the most powerful of his brothers he's really just the wisest. *Ea learns of Aspu's plans and kills Aspu before he can kill his brothers. *Tiamat vows revenge and sends Kingu who in this version is not her husband but instead her henchman to go kill the Younger Gods. *This version also completely lacks the eleven monsters that were in the wiki summary version. *The Younger Gods choose the God Marduk as their champion to protect them from Kingu after he makes a deal with them and demonstrates his power. *In this version they don't say that Marduk is Ea's son, there is no mention of Ea's wife, and Ea doesn't even become ruler of the Gods. *If anything they imply that Marduk is one of the original Gods created from the fusion of Aspu and Tiamat because he is clearly shown not to be a Younger God. *Like in the other version Marduk makes a deal with the Younger Gods to forever become king if he can destroy Tiamat. *In this version Marduk not only has control over the wind but also is an archer and uses a bow. *Marduk dives into Tiamat and using his ability to control wind releases a gust of wind from his mouth and inflates Tiamat into a bubble. *Marduk then splits Tiamat in half with his bow and by doing so creates the universe. *Marduk then organized and regulated all the celestial bodies and created the calendar. *The Younger Gods who he ruled tired of working so Marduk killed Kingu and used his blood to create humanity so that they could be the servants of the Gods. *In appreciation the Gods built him a palace known as 'the house with its head in heaven' where he sat on his throne as the king. Sources *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/En%C3%BBma_Eli%C5%A1 *http://www.jcu.edu/bible/200/Readings/EnumaElish.htm